Un gran maestro
by cheshire-nvy
Summary: Cuando la amistad es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.
1. Capitulo 1 Mi maestro

**Los personajes mencionados en este fic no son de mi propiedad u.u**

**Un gran maestro**

-Bien alumnos, entonces, el hidrogeno es un elemento altamente explosivo. Ya pueden salir-

Los alumnos casi corrian al escuchar eso. La alumna mas aplicada del curso se acercó al profesor.

-Profesor Honne Dell, ¿me podría explicar el porque de eso último del hidrógeno?-Dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

-Eso se los explicaré la próxima clase Rin, no te apresures-Dijo el pálido profesor.

-Ha, vale-

-¡Rin!¡apúrate- Gritó a lo lejos el mellizo de Rin.

-Hasta luego profesor-

El profesor le respondió con un gesto. Honne Dell o Deru como le dicen secretamente sus alumnos, es un maestro de química como cualquier otro. A veces sus ojos rojo y sus gestos fríos asustan hasta al alumno mas inquieto pero realmente es muy amigable. Actualmente vive solo en un departamento, desgraciadamente no ha tenido mucha suerte con las chicas, pero eso no le deprime. No es del tipo de personas que tienen muchos amigos, casi se le podría caracterizar como un lobo solitario.

-Profesor Honne, buenos días- Dijo una mujer de ojos cafés y labios rojos.

-Buenos días señorita directora-

Por favor, ya le he dicho que me diga por mi nombre de pila, no son necesarias tantas formalidades-

Dell no gesticuló palabra alguna.

-Bueno, en fin. Le quiero pedir un favor, ¿podría darle clase al siguiente grupo? La profesora Yowane no vino porque tomará unas vacaciones-

-¿Pretende que imparta clase a todos los grupos de química?-

-Solo será por un tiempo-

-Uhm-

-Bueno, me encargaré de atender a los padres de familia, chao-

Dicho esto la hermosa directora salió del laboratorio.

-Pff… de igual manera, el día de hoy solo queda este grupo. Ho ya es receso, saldré a fumar un cigarrillo- Pensó Dell mientras salía del laboratorio.

Miró el hermoso cielo nublado. Pero un ruido le interrumpió su momento de paz.

-¡Es que nunca me entiendes!- Gritó una mujer alta de cabello rosa.

El hombre de ojos azules le dijo cariñosamente-Pero mi amor, claro que te entiendo-

-Es que, tenemos que arreglar esto-

-No Luka, ahorita no quiero discutir-

-Serás un buen maestro de artes marciales, pero no sabes escuchar. Tu nunca quieres nada- La mujer se volteó y se encaminó hasta la cafetería-

El profesor de artes marciales Gakupo estaba casado con la maestra de ingles Luka. Sus padres decidieron ese matrimonio desde que eran niños, así que desde muy pequeños su futuro estaba arreglado. Se llevaban muy bien, eran los mejores amigos. Siempre iban a las mismas escuelas y nunca salieron con alguien mas que un fuesen ellos (en el sentido amoroso claro). Dell y Gakupo se conocieron en la preparatoria y desde entonces son casi como hermanos.

-¿Escuchaste todo verdad?- dijo Gakupo acercándose a Dell- Últimamente no se que le sucede a Luka, creo que quiere que terminemos-

Dell miró asustado a Gakupo-¿y tú quieres que eso suceda?-

-Claro que no- dijo molesto- es obvio que yo la amo, ella es todo para mí, no quiero que este lejos de mí, sin darme cuenta, me he enamorado profundamente, es la primera vez que me sucede-

-Entonces, no te rindas, y esfuérzate. Puede que en este momento este muy distraída y estresada, pero tu sabes que te ama- dijo Dell tirando las colillas del cigarro en el suelo- además, no digamos que el matrimonio es un lecho de rosas- rió.

-Ha, muy cierto- dejo salir una risa traviesa- muchas gracias Dell, tu siempre sabes como animarme. Bueno, me tengo que ir, hablaré con ella. Hasta luego- se escuchaba a o lejos a causa de que iba corriendo.

Dell miró como se alejaba rápidamente-amigos… ¿de que me sirve esto?- lanzó su cigarro y lo piso con un aire extraño. Corrió hacia el baño de maestros que no estaba muy lejos del laboratorio. Lavó su rostro una y otra vez.

-No quiero, no debo, no puedo. El es mi mejor amigo, el es como mi hermano, esto no puede ser- dijo raspando su rostro cada vez más fuerte-es que… ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto?, se que siempre ha sido así pero, no quiero, deseo que este sentimiento desaparezca ¡ya!- comenzó a llorar, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, ya que se sentía estúpido al hacerlo. Se sentó lentamente en el suelo.

-Entonces, desaparécelo- dijo una voz misteriosa- has que termine este dolor-

-¿Pero como?- preguntó Dell secándose las lagrimas- ¿crees que es muy sencillo o que?-

-Las cosas son como tu las quieras ver, si tu lo deseas, puedo hacer que este dolor termine- dijo la voz que parecía burlarse.

Dell se levantó del suelo y se miró al espejo una y otra vez, buscando algo, algo que tal vez no existía.

-Bbb..ue..nos ddd…ías pp..rofes..oor Dellll- dijo un joven pálido de ojos rojos que acababa de entrar al baño.

Dell miró al joven asustado, quizá y él lo había escuchado llorar.

-Ddd..isculpe, es que..- el joven hizo una pausa al mirar el rostro de Dell sonrojado y lastimado por tanto tallarlo- ¿ppero qque ll..e ppasó?, vv…amos de inmediato a lll…a enfermería. Dijo mientras lo jalaba de un brazo. Dell no gesticuló palabra alguna, ni mucho menos se negó, estaba muy asustado porque alguien lo había visto llorar.

Para su suerte, no había alma alguna en el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, no era común que los alumnos se lastimaran y mucho menos los maestros. Aun que debes en cuando iban algunos alumnos de artes marciales a molestar al enfermero.

-Mmm…uy bien, sssi..entese- dijo el enfermero apunto una silla marrón claro –eess..pereme uun momento- Dell contempló la enfermería una y otra vez, era una habitación muy hermosa, con un papel tapiz color hueso con flores rojas, todo el mobiliario tenía ese mismo decorativo, la cama tenía una sobrecama que le hacía ver super cómoda, las sillas y el material se veían muy bien cuidados, incluso el suelo se veía limpio y brillante.

-Muy bien, quédese quieto- dijo el enfermero pasándole un algodón en el rosto- quizá le due…eela un poco, pp…pero lll..le prommm…meto que nnn..no ser…ra mucho-

Dell se dejó consentir por el enfermero, que temblaba cada vez más al mover el algodón.

-Bb….bien, yyy..ya términamos- dijo el pálido joven sonriendo- pp..por fff…faor nnn…no sss..e vaya a ex…xponn…ner mmm..mucho al sol, pp..porqq….que ll…le pp..puede q…quemar y…-

Antes de que el joven terminara de explicarle los cuidados, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Dell ya no podía contener tanto dolor y comenzó a llorar en el pecho del joven que se encontraba asustado, no tenía idea de que sucedía, pero no dudo en abrazarlo.

-Su pecho se siente cálido-pensó Dell.

El enfermero lo abrazó con mas fuerza, no era común que las personas se dejaran ayudar por él y mucho menos lo abrazaban. No podía evitar el disfrutar ese momento, su primer abrazo. Había visto en muchos animes y mangas lo que era un abrazo, una expresión de amistad, de amor, que podía animar al más triste he incluso darle una nueva razón para vivir. Él nunca había experimentado ello, toda su vida había sido el hermano menos querido, o así lo sentía él, opacado por sus exitosos hermanos y hermanas mayores eh incluso por su hermano más pequeño.

Al principio quería estudiar medicina, pero al decirles a sus padres, se burlaron de él, le dijeron que nunca ería algo tan grande, que no debía esperar ser mejor que sus hermanos, porque nunca lo lograría. Triste, decidió ayudar a ayudar, que es lo que hacen los enfermeros. Su deseo de servir a los demás era su mayor impulso, cuando se graduó de la facultad de enfermería, se compró un departamento y comenzó a trabajar en la escuela en la que se encuentra actualmente.

No se percataron de que pasó mucho tiempo, acababa de sonar la campana, ya comenzaba la cuarta hora de clase.

Dell, miró con una sonrisa al joven- ahora que lo pienso, no se cual es tu nombre- dijo tímidamente.

-Soy Kiaito Shion, mucho gusto- dijo mientas sonreía, extrañamente había dejado de tartamudear.

Dell miraba el suelo, y de momento un impulso soberbio se comió su mente.

-Ah… gracias por todo, adiós- dijo mientras corrió fuera de la enfermería.

Kiaito estaba confundido, ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera?, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, ¿Por qué me abrazó?, esas y muchas otras preguntas comenzaron a llenar su mente.


	2. Capitulo 2 Riendo en soledad

Estaba tan nervioso que mordía su labio inferior. Estaba frente a su amada, que lo miraba asustada.

_Gaku, ¿te encuentras bien? _dijo la pelirosa muy asustada. Sentía la mirada furtiva de su marido.

_Claro que estoy bien, pero, tengo algo que decirte._

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Quiero disculparme contigo, es que simplemente…_

Su dialogo se vio detenido por el dedo índice de Luka que cubrió su boca.

_La que debería de pedirte disculpas soy yo, me he comportado como una niña, y he estado muy cambiante, y… tengo que darte una noticia- _dijo mientras se llevó las manos a su pansa.

Parecía que alguien se había muerto en el salón, todos los alumnos estaban callados realizando su trabajo. Extrañamente, cuando el pálido profesor esta triste lo expresa con enfado, pero esta vez lo demostró de una manera muy extraña, sus alumnos tenía la tarea de dibujar sus sentimientos.

_-Hum, creo que estoy desquitando mis traumas de la infancia- _pensó mientras levantaba unos papeles.

_-Profesor Dell- _dijo una joven de ojos verdes.

-_¿Qué sucede señorita Megpoid?-_ respondió con rapidez.

_-Me siento un poco mal, me duele el estomagó, ¿me podría llevar a la enfermería?- dijo levantándose de su butaca._

_-¿Tendré que ver a ese tipo otra vez?- _dijo para si.

_-¿Mande?- _pregunto la joven.

_-Ehh, no nada que vayamos- _espero a que la alumna saliera primero_ –¡¿Qué haré?- pensó jalándose el cabello._

_-Parece que esta bien, lo único que necesitará será alimentarse bien, y dormir lo suficiente, para que este pequeño nazca sano- _dijo el joven sonriendo.

_-Muchas gracias Kiaito, pensé que eran anormales estos dolores- _dijo la pelirosa.

_-No, es muy común que en este período de tu embarazo suceda ello._

Gakupo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero realmente no le importaba, la felicidad de ser padre hacía que el mundo fuera color rosa. Cuando estaban apunto de salir, vieron a Dell acercarse con una alumna de cabello verde. Gakupo no dudo en contarle la gran noticia.

_-Dell, estoy muy feliz, tengo algo que contarte- _dijo muy animado.

-_Genial -_pensó-_ las dos personas del mundo a las que no quiero ver están juntas justo aquí._

_-¿Estarás ocupado luego de clases?-_ preguntó mirándolo con sus cristalinos ojos azules.

_-No quiero volver a verte nunca, ¿y me haces esa estúpida pregunta?- _pensó. –_No, ya sabes que por amigos nunca lo estoy- _dijo entre risillas. –_¿Desde cuando digo eso?- _pensó enfadado.

_-Vale, te veo luego- _luego se retiró con un gesto.

Dell solo sonrió hipócritamente.

_-Profesor Honne, ¿le sucede algo con el profesor Kamui?-_ preguntó inocentemente la joven.

-_Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué dices eso?- _dijo una vez mas entre risas-, _bueno señorita, entre a la enfermería, la espero en el salón._

_-Profesor, es que necesito que venga para que me justifique la falta en caso de que me tenga que ir- _dijo nerviosa la joven.

-_Rawrr… no me podré zafar- _pensó.

La joven comenzó a hablar con Kiaito quien la miraba solo a los ojos. Dell parecía niño al que le habían castigado en una silla.

-_Pareces estar bien, recuerda que es malo desayunar comida chatarra, te hace mucho daño-_ dijo Kiaito con todo paternal.

Al escuchar eso, Dell le miró profundamente a los ojos, se fijo que se iluminaban al ayudar a los demás.

_-¿Sucede algo profesor?- _preguntó Kiaito.

_-Ehh no nada, ¿ya esta bien?, tenemos que continuar con la clase._

Kiaito respondió con un gesto.

-_Muchas gracias enfermero-_ dijo la joven.

_-De nada Gumi-_ respondió sonriendo.

-_Parece pedófilo mirándola así- _pensó celoso.

-_Hasta luego profesor-_ dijo Kiaito sonriendo de igual manera.

-_Uhm, si, hasta luego- _dijo tímido –_vámonos señorita- dijo mientras caminaban hacia el salón. Kiaito miró como desaparecía la sombra de su nuevo amigo, o eso era lo que él quería pensar._

_-Me pregunto para que me querrá Gakupo-_ pensó mientras mordía sus uñas.

La paz y la total calma se sentían en el departamento azulado. Todo en su lugar, completamente limpio y sin imperfecciones. Las ventanas reflejaban la hermosa ciudad, las flores del balcón estaban cada vez más moradas, el cielo grisáceo a causa de las frecuentes lluvias. Todo tan hermoso y tranquilo.

_-Etto etto ano etto anoe toeto- _el celular se atrevió a romper la paz del departamento.

Gakupo, decía en la pantalla del móvil. Dell dudó 2 segundos en contestar y se aventuro a responder.

-_¿Bueno?- _respondió típicamente.

_-Deru, ¿estas en tu departamento?- _preguntó el susodicho.

_-Uhm si- _respondió con obviedad.

_-Ok, pasaré allí al cabo de 30 minutos._

_-Ooh si esta bien._

_-Hasta pronto- _dijo más animoso que los programas de televisión para niños.

_-Ahh si-_ respondió lo más frío que pudo.

Lanzó el celular a la pared mas cercana, se dirigió hacía el balcón, miro el cielo una y otra vez buscando algo.

-¿Qué_ voy a hacer con estos sentimientos?-_ se repetia ello una y otra vez, atormentándose por no saber una respuesta. Toda su vida había vivido ocultándolos, ¿por qué ahora era tan difícil?


	3. Capitulo 3 Sonrisa extraña

Se acerco lentamente al borde del balcón, muchos autos cruzaban por la avenida. Comenzaba a parecer buena idea el tirarse de allí y ser atropellado por los autos. La inocente mente de Dell comenzaba a ser invadida por ideas suicidas, se sentía como un adolescente en su primer amor no correspondido. Bueno, no solo lo sentía, ya que así era.

_-Maldito Gaku- _pensó enfadado mirando un auto rosado que se estacionaba frente al edificio.

Sus ojos parecían platos al ver al fortachón maestro de artes marciales bajar del auto.

_-Hahahaha, que nice se ve su carro-_ rió burlón, intentando disipar su atención, ya que su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido. Pero su risa se detuvo al ver una estampa en el vidrio trasero del auto.

_-Bebé a bordo-_ dijo para si.

_-¡Deru_!- se escuchó gritar al pelimorado desde fuera.

Sintió que su corazón se había detenido, casi le daba un ataque cardiaco o algo parecido. Se fue acercando lentamente a la puerta. Era el momento justo para aclarar las cosas de una vez .

Abrió la puerta. Allí estaba el ojiazul sonriendo.

_-Hasta que abres. Traje el carro de Luka, ¿a que es mono?- _ rió burlonamente.

_-¿Qué quieres?- _ preguntó Dell con un tono frio -_¿Por qué le estoy hablando así?- _se cuestionó al mirar boquiabierto a Gakupo.

_-¿Te sucede algo Dell?, te noto muy… grosero- _ dijo el pelimorado preocupado.

_-¡Pues claro que si!- _ imaginó -¿_que no te das cuenta que te amo?- _Dell no gesticuló palabra alguna, pareciese que se había quedado sin voz. Decidió contestar con un gesto negativo.

_-Ah, vale, bueno, es que, tengo que decirte que… ¡pronto seré papá!- _ dijo Gakupo abrazándolo muy feliz -_obvio que tu serás el padrino- _ sonrió animoso.

Dell lo miró muy asustado, eso explicaba la estampa en el auto. No le hacía feliz el descubrirlo, pero sin duda alguna -_el, esta fuera de mi alcance- _ pensó triste Dell.

Toda la tarde la habían pasado bebiendo y riendo sobre el futuro de Gakupo y su familia, Dell sentía la necesidad de aparentar felicidad, no quería entristecer a su mejor amigo con deseos tontos que nunca se harían realidad. Gakupo se fue a eso de las 20:00 ya que había acordado ir a cenar con los padres de Luka para darles la noticia, pronto se mudarían juntos y harían los preparativos de su boda, ya que renovarían botos, estaban tan felices por la llegada del bebé que decidieron juntar a todos los familiares y amigos.

_-Al fin se fue- _dijo feliz Dell -_¿no quieres terminar con todo de una vez?- _ preguntó la voz misteriosa -_¿Cuál crees que es la manera de hacerlo?-_ preguntó Dell muy interesado.

_-Muy sencillo, primero tienes que hacer algo con esa tan Luka, ¿Qué pasaría si pierde el bebé en un misterioso accidente?- _Dell pensó unos segundos antes de responder-_también es bebé de Gakupo, así que no le debo de hacer daño, tu idea es muy estúpida- _dijo maduramente zarandeando su cabeza -_hum, seguramente pronto volverás a buscarme- _ contestó la voz muy segura de si misma.

Ya era algo tarde, se decidia a dormir cuando el móvil volvió a destruir la paz del departamento.

_-Número desconocido- _leyó Dell al mirar la pantalla. Pero aun así decidió contestar, no era muy común que alguien le llamase -_seguramente se equivocaron de número- _pensó.

_-¿Buenas noches_?- dijo cuestionando.

-¿_Profesor Honne?, buenas noches- _ dijo la voz de un joven.

_-Si, él habla, ¿Quién es?- _ preguntó mirando el techo que parecía que pronto tendría una gotera.

_-Ah, cierto, disculpe mis modales. Soy Kiaito Shion, le llamo para saber como sigue de su rostro- _ dijo animoso.

Dell alejo el celular de su oreja y lo miró durante unos segundos.

_-Ah, si, muchas gracias por preocuparse. ¿Quién le dio mi número?-_ preguntó maleducadamente.

_-La directora. Dijo que era muy raro que alguien pidiera su número, y no dudo en pasármelo. Creo que pensó que era por un asunto personal o algo así- _respondió ligeramente ofendido.

_-Esa igualada. Le daré su número a las amigas yurescas de mi hermana, haber si eso le agrada- _pensó malévolamente -_oh, etto..- hehe _ no tenía idea de que decir.

_-Disculpe, si no le molesta. Mañana quiero volver a revisar su rostro, puede que le falte algo de medicación y eso- _ dijo Kiaito preocupado.

_-Ah, vale. Mañana pasaré por la enfermería- _respondió un poco confundido por la propuesta.

_-Bien, lo espero mañana. No se vaya a dormir muy tarde porque le hace mal. Hasta luego- _dijo con tono paternal.

_-Si. Hasta mañana- _respondió fríamente.

Se dibujo una sonrisa tímida en el rostro de Dell, pero al mirarse al espejo se la quito de inmediato.

_-Supongo que si Gakupo es mi mejor amigo por lo cual es imposible. Puedo intentarlo con alguien mas- _sonrió malévolamente -_¿pero que estoy pensando?, sin duda alguna tengo sueño- _ se encaminó a la cama.

Ya estaba listo, acababa de terminar de almorzar, ya se había duchado, solo tenía que caminar para llegar al colegio. Toco el pomo de la puerta para salir del departamento cuando vio a una chica de cabellos grises.

_-¡Oni-chan!- _gritó la susodicha mientras lo abrazaba.

_-Arg.. ya te he dicho que no me llames así- _ se alejó de ella mientras la miraba con enfado.

_-Oni-chan, tu siempre tan tonto- _dijo entre risillas -_vámonos al colegio antes de que se nos vaya a hacer tarde- _dijo la ojirojo aparentemente apurada.

_-Si si, eso dices ahora, ¿pero que tal tus vacaciones Haku? No me dejaste acaso con todos los grupos de química- le respondió enfadado._

_-Hay… necesitaba un descanso luego de tanto trabajo, ya sabes que siempre me esfuerzo al máximo por mis alumnos- _dijo muy orgullosa.

_-Oye hueles a… ¿¡ya bebiste tan temprano?- _ le dijo alterado.

_-Etto… vamos a llegar tarde- _dijo mientras le arrastraba de un brazo.

_-Pff… no tienes remedio- _ dijo dejándose llevar por los escalones.

-¡_Miau!- _respondió restregándosele en el brazo.

Yowane Haku es la hermana de Dell. Tiene un apellido distinto a causa de que son de padres diferentes (aun que seguramente han de tener mas hermanos pues su madre no solo se casó dos veces). Al igual que Deru, se especializó en la materia de ciencias químicas, a causa de que también cursaría el mismo año que su hermano. Es buena amiga de Meiko (una de sus compañeras de borracheras) se dice que también mantiene un romance con la misma, cosa que Dell no lo duda porque desde pequeña Haku a sido una gran fanática del yuri.

_-¿Dónde estacionaste tu auto?- _ preguntó Haku mirando la calle.

_-No tengo auto, además, ¿para que lo quieres si el colegio esta a unas cuadras? -_respondió enfadado.

_-Auhm… tendremos que caminar- _ dijo perezosa.

_-Buenos días Profesor Honne- _dijo una voz.

Dell conocía esa voz. Decidió voltearse de inmediato.

_-No sabía que vivíamos en el mismo edificio-_dijo un joven de bufanda gris.

_-¿Quién es él Oni-chan? ¿acaso es tu novio?- _preguntó en tono burlon.

Las mejillas de Kiaito se pusieron rojas al escuchar esa pregunta. Dell volteó de inmediato para balacear a su hermana con la mirada.

_-No inteligente. Es Kiaito Shion, el enfermero del colegio. Nos conocimos ayer- _dijo despreciativamente. Kiaito miro el suelo.

_-Ooh-_ dijo Haku comprendiendo la situación (según ella) -¿_entonces tienen una relación abierta_?- preguntó una vez mas Haku.

Dell la miró de una manera escalofriante, tanto así que toda la recepción se comenzaba a sentir incomoda. A excepción de Kiaito que comenzaba a reír tímidamente.

_-Vamos her-ma-ni-ta, luego te daré tu castigo- _dijo entre dientes -_nos vemos haya Shion- _ sonrió Dell para esquivar el problema.

_-Pero si vamos para el mismo lugar. ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?- _preguntó Haku mientras Dell sonreía (ni idea de por que).

_-Ahh, los puedo llevar, es que tengo que llevar mi auto ya que ahí tengo el equipo médico- _respondió Kiaito.

_-¡Hujju! -_gritó Haku emocionada.

_-¡Ahhh! ¡quiero llorar!- _ pensó Dell.

Luego de los pequeños minutos en el auto de Kiaito (para Dell había sido como un año) escuchando las anécdotas de Haku sobre las convenciones yuri y los bares para lesbianas por fin llegaron a la escuela.


	4. Capitulo 4 Un secreto no tan himitsu

**Un secreto no tan himitsu.**

Todo lo que Haku dijera, era ignorado por Dell, no podía quitar de su cabeza lo que sucedía con Gakupo. Es extraño, si se sentía mal le contaba a Gakupo y el le animaba pero, ¿en este situación también se podría? Realmente no se lo podía decir a nadie, no lo comprenderían, así que ese sería su secreto.

-_Himitsu-_ dijo Dell entre dientes.

-_¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó Haku.

-_Nada, que te apures-_ dijo Dell arreglando la situación.

Kiaito sonreía al ver tanto amor entre hermanos (según él), le causaba un poco de envidia.

-Alumnos, aquí tienen de nuevo a su maestra- dijo la directora permitiendo entrar a Haku.

La mayoría de los alumnos se veían felices –seguramente no harán nada en clase- pensó Dell mirando a los alumnos.

La directora y Dell salieron del laboratorio despidiéndose con un gesto de Haku.

-¡Yeah! Seguramente esta noche iremos de fiesta- dijo la directora haciendo un gesto rockero.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Emborracharse y besuquearse con cualquier tipa es ir de fiesta?- preguntó el oji rojo con tono sarcástico.

Meiko le miró enfadada –ha, tu que has de saber de fiestas- dijo sonriendo –si mucho cuando eras pequeño hacías pijamadas con Gakupo. Me pregunto que hacían en esas noches cuando tenían 18. Acaso… ¿terminaban jugando un poco?- preguntó con tono coqueto.

Dell se sonrojo al mismo momento que decía – claro que no, no debes compararme contigo y mi hermana- sonrió de manera maliciosa a la vez que miraba como Gakupo se acercaba a ellos.

Meiko miro al pálido sonrojada –ehh ehh, pero todo el mundo sabe que estas enamorado de Gaku, ¿Por qué otra razón no habrías salido con alguien que no fuera esa?- estaba apunto de comenzar a bailar burlonamente cuando se percató de una tercera presencia que se encontraba detrás suyo.

-Ahh, hola Gaku… me tengo que ir, el subdirector no puede hacer todo- dijo nerviosa mientras corría hacia la dirección.

El peli gris tenía la boca cosida. Solo podía mirar hacia el suelo y pensar –ahora si, te perdí para siempre- sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, su vista comenzaba a estar borrosa, y sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

-Dell… mírame a los ojos- dijo el peli morado con todo serio.

El peli gris no reaccionó de ninguna manera a la petición.

-¡Que me mires a los ojos!- gritó el oji azul enfadado.

-No puedo…- dijo el oji rojo entre dientes.

-¡Hazlo!- continuó gritando.

Levantó la cabeza -¿¡de que sirve que lo haga!- gritó a Gakupo y lo miró con odio profundo.

-Ha, no haz cambiado nada. Siempre ocultando lo que sientes y pretendiendo ser fuerte. Necesito que me mires a los ojos porque quiero comprobar lo que acabo de escuchar- dijo Gakupo con un tono tan serio que el viento parecía mas frío.

-No. No te daré ese gusto- sonrió -¿de que sirve que compruebe lo que es mas que obvio?- cerró los puños.

El pelimorado sonrió – creo que… nunca me lo dijiste.

-Si lo dije. Con mi actitud, con mi manera de ser diferente hacia ti e incluso con mi sonrisa- dijo con tono cortante -¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué le estoy hablando así a mi mejor amigo? ¿Qué me esta pasando?- se preguntó el oji gris mientras se perdía cada vez mas en los ojos azules de su amigo.

-Mira Dell, no quiero que pienses que nuestra amistad se acaba aquí, tan solo olvídame y continuemos siendo amigos- dijo el oji azul.

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo. ¿Crees que se me quitará con una pastilla o con un jarabe?, eh vivido enamorado de ti desde que te conocí y de nadie mas.

Dell cerró cada vez más sus puños. Estaba apunto de hacer algo de lo que tal vez, se arrepentiría.

-No te creo…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dell enfadado.

-No te creo que te hayas enamorado de mí, seguramente solo es una de tus típicas confusiones mas.

-De esta si no te salvas- dijo gritando mientras corría hacia Gakupo. Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Estúpido, egoísta, insensible…- decía mientras pateaba la pansa de Gakupo.

Su pie estaba apunto de darle un golpe en la cabeza pero en vez de ello cayó sobre el.

-¿Por qué? Dime ¡¿Por qué?- gritaba entre llantos.

-No te preocupes, ya todo estará bien- dijo el pelimorado abrazando al peli gris.

El laboratorio entero e incluso la misma Haku habían visto todo.

-Bueno alumnos, haremos un resumen sobre lo que el amor le hace al mundo- dijo la peli gris sonriendo.

-Mejor hagamos uno sobre lo que la cerveza le hace a las neuronas- pensaba la chica de sombrero tipo lolita.

-¿Cómo que todo estará bien?- preguntó Dell zafándose y levantándose de los brazos del profesor de artes marciales –tengo que terminar con esto de una vez, si eso tengo que hacer- una voz comenzó a reír en su cabeza -¿te fijas? Todo lo que sucedió por no hacerme caso, ¿por fin terminarás con todo?- preguntó un tanto burlona –si eso haré- dijo Dell seguro mientras corría hacia la salida de la escuela.

Kiaito, miró perplejo todo lo sucedido – tengo que hacer algo- tomó su botiquín que parecía ser de primeros auxilios y siguió lo mas rápido posible a Dell


	5. Capitulo 5 Un nuevo sonido

**Un nuevo sonido.**

-Oni-chan. Nunca eh estado segura de llamarlo de esa manera. Todos lo ven como una mujer, a el no parece importarle. Desde pequeño ah tenido facciones muy femeninas, me gustaba hacerle colitas y jugar con el a las muñecas, parecía feliz de jugar conmigo. Aún cuando solo hiciéramos lo que yo quería. Incluso, cuando estábamos pequeños se me ocurrió hacerle una coleta en su lado izquierdo, el decidió que se veía bien, su cabello azul tan sedoso y brillante como siempre y su aroma a mora azul era en verdad adorable. Siempre me eh perdido en sus hermosos ojos miel, cuando tenía cinco años pensaba que de allí salía ese dulce néctar que hacen las abejas, tal vez en este momento suene tonto e infantil pero es bastante gracioso.

La joven de cabello largo y lacio cerró su pequeño diario, comenzaba a escuchar los pasos que venían desde los escalones. La puerta se abrió rápidamente.

-Ah, discúlpame Rit… digo, mi señora- dijo un joven haciéndole reverencia a Ritsu.

-Hahahaha- río cerrando los ojos – no me llames así, tu sabes que no eres mi mayordomo.

El joven le miró apenado – pero… es que, no se.

-Por favor Taya, toda la vida me haz llamado Ritsu y solo a ti te permito que me digas así-

-Pero…

-No nada, ¿ya estas listo para ir a la escuela?

-Listo- dijo este sonriendo.

Ritsu se sonrojo al ver esa sonrisa tan cálida. Se acercó a el y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!

-Déjate de bobadas y vámonos ya, se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo la joven –mi corazón… ¿Por qué late tan fuerte?- se preguntó así misma mientras bajaban hacia la sala.

-Joven Soune, quítese ese monóculo del rosto por favor-

-Como usted diga- pronunció con tono militar al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el monóculo.

-Pero profesora, el lo necesita para ver bien con ese ojo- dijo Ritsu levantándose de su asiento.

-Ooh, ¿Por qué no me dijo eso joven, pensé que lo usaba nada más porque si- dijo apenada la profesora peli gris.

Ritsu se volteó hacia atrás para regañar a Taya con un gesto. Taya solo la miró un tanto apenado, no le gustaba para nada que su ´´nee-chan´´ se enojara con él.

-Profesora, ¿que esta sucediendo?- preguntó una joven de cabello rojizo apuntando hacia la ventana.

La profesora se acerco a la ventana boquiabierta mirando como el profesor de química y el de artes marciales tenía una sería discusión.

Su corazón latía cada ve más rápido. Tenía que correr mucho más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Sus tenis ya se comenzaban a llenar de tierra por l distancia recorrida, se preguntaba a donde lo llevaría Dell. Irónicamente llegaron al edificio del departamento donde vivían los dos. Comenzaron a subir hasta el departamento de Dell (obviamente el despechado ojos rojos no se percataba de la presencia de Kiaito).

Dell entro de inmediato, dejando afuera a Kiaito el cual no tenía idea de como entrar sin que Dell se percatara. Decidió ir hasta la azotea del edificio y bajar hasta el balcón del departamento Delly. Kiaito tenía un miedo atroz a las alturas, bajaba lo más rápido que podía hasta que quedo justo arriba del marco de la puerta que dividía el balcón del departamento. Kiaito estaba muerto de miedo, el gran cuarto de Dell estaba en la parte más alta del edificio por lo que no fue difícil llegar desde la azotea. La valentía que comenzaba a demostrar era cada vez más extraña en él, era la primera vez que hacia algo así.

-Miau, miau, miau- se podía escuchar a Dell que maullaba de una manera terrorífica mientras salía al balcón con un cuchillo y una gran bolsa que escurría un extraño líquido rojo y espeso.

-¿Habrá matado a su gato?- pensó Kiaito asustado por su imaginación aun que realmente no tenía idea si a el amargado oji rojo le gustaban los gatos.

Dell comenzó a enterrar el cuchillo en la bolsa una y otra vez, sin tomarle importancia al líquido rojo. La bolsa comenzaba a destrozarse dejando caer un montón de fotografías, las cuales eran acomodadas específicamente en cada parte del suelo. Dell parecía maniático sonriendo y riendo una y otra vez, sin duda alguna, había perdido la cabeza.

-Bien… comencemos- dijo Dell mirando cada fotografía, eran alrededor de diez, cada una tenía un gran número.

-Entonces… a quien tengo que asesinar para terminar este problema es…- dijo mientras lanzaba el cuchillo hacia arriba pretendiendo que cayera en alguna de las fotos, pero este no cayo.

Dell miró hacia arriba del balcón -¿¡pero que!- gritó alterado al ver a Kiaito caer del marco de la puerta sobre una de las fotografías. El pobre Kiaito tenía enterrado el cuchillo en el pecho y al momento de caer en la fotografía este lo atravesó por completo. Todas las fotografías comenzaron a mancharse de sangre.

Dell estaba muy asustado, no digería lo que había sucedido, se acercó a el e intento revisarlo. Pudo ver como su hermosa bufanda gris se había llenado de rojo carmín. Sus ojos habían perdido la luz y su sonrisa tímida… había desaparecido por completo.

No tenía idea de como decirle al médico – ah si miré, lancé un chuchillo al aire y accidentalmente se enterró en su pecho hahaha- pensó sarcásticamente mientras veía al médico el cual no preguntó nada para atender lo más rápido posible a Kiaito.

-Estúpido Kiaito, ¿Por qué tenía que estar allí? ¿Que demonios hacía ahí?- pensó molesto. Pensaba una y otra vez que estaba haciendo con su vida, ¿Por qué tenía que jugar de esa manera tan infantil con un cuchillo y un montón de fotografías? También se preguntó que decirle a los amigos de Kiaito pero… -¿tiene amigos?- se preguntó una vez mas, por mas que pensará no se daba cuenta de que Kiaito solo lo tenía a él y anda mas que a él, por supuesto o era como si pudiese llamar a alguien pidiendo ayuda o algo así simplemente no podía hacer nada por la única persona que hizo algo por él antes de que cometiera una estupidez o mejor dicho, una mayor estupidez.


	6. Capitulo 6 La lagrima prohibida

**La lagrima prohibida.**

El peli gris se había acabado dos cajetillas enteras de cigarrillos, pero aún así, su ansiedad no paraba. El doctor se tardaba cada vez mas, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y agregar un homicidio accidental o como se le llamase no estaba en sus planes. Y mucho menos el lastimar a un amigo.

-_¿Ya ah habido señales de Dell?- _preguntó el pelimorado dejando su katana fuera de la sala de profesores.

-_No, ni de él ni de Kiaito-_ respondió la nerviosa Haku llevándose una botella de Sake a la boca.

-_Seguro que pronto aparecerán- _dijo la directora quitándole la botella a Haku para abrazarla cariñosamente –_además seguro que Kiaito no permitirá que Dell haga alguna tontería. _

-_Espero y solo sea uno de sus extraños berrinches- _dijo el pelimorado cerrando los ojos -_¿ustedes también sabían que él estaba enamorado de mí?- _

-_Por supuesto- _respondieron en coro –_todos pensamos que tú ya lo sabías también, y aun que no fuera así, no esperábamos esa reacción de tu parte_- dijo Haku con tono triste.

La pelirosa que llegaba tarde, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de la sala de maestros pero tiró accidentalmente el pomo de la puerta.

-_Pff… veamos-_ intentó arreglarlo pero este no encajaba.

-_Verán… tengo que confesarles algo-_ dijo Gakupo con aire de político –_ yo también e estado enamorado de Dell, y de alguna manera, lo sigo estando. Pero no quiero que el lo sepa lo mejor es que cada quien tome su propio rumbo, no quiero lastimarlo con mis inseguridades y muchos menos deseo que sufra a causa de mis padres y de la sociedad._

_-¿Y que hay de Luka?- _preguntó Meiko pasando un brazo por detrás de Haku. Ella respondió tomándolo con su mano derecha.

-_Ella ah sido mi prometida desde que éramos niños. Siento algo muy fuerte por ella pero… no como pareja sino como una hermana menor, y con lo del embarazo las cosas se complicaron aun mas- _respiró fuertemente –_ ya regreso, si hay noticias me avisan por favor-_ se dirigió a la puerta en la cual había una pequeña ventana que reflejaba la cara de Luka. La pelirosa sonrió y se fue corriendo con la katana dejando a Haku, Meiko y desde luego a Gakupo encerrados.

-_Uhm… creo que esto no está bien- _ dijo estúpidamente Haku.

La clase no paraba de hacer escandalo hasta que vieron que su profesora entró al salón con aire extraño.

-_Clase, el día de hoy aprenderemos algo muy distinto-_ dijo la profesora tomando de su bolso un pequeño tubo negro.

-_¿Acaso nos enseñará la pronunciación correcta de los verbos en pasado?- _preguntó una joven peli verde.

La maestra peli rosa se acercó lentamente a la puerta.

-_Nee-chan, eso nos lo enseño la semana pasada, seguro que se trata de la lectura de ayer-_ dijo un joven igual a la joven.

Luka tomó el tubo y de un golpe rompió el pomo de la puerta el cual hizo un gran escandalo. La clase entera se lleno de silencio. La joven Ritsu sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, Taya lo notó de inmediato y le tomó la mano.

_-No claro que no pequeños, no es nada de eso. Hoy aprenderemos… no mejor dicho, hoy les haré preguntarse por que la gente es mala-_ dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡_Por fin!- _pensó Dell al ver salir al doctor de la habitación de Kiaito –_mi corazón… esta muy acelerado- p_ensó mientras tocaba su pecho con la mano derecha.

_-Señor, su amigo esta perfectamente gracias ah que lo trajo de inmediato, solo tiene leves daños, nada que con mucho afecto y cuidados no se cure-_ dijo el doctor sonriendo –_ ah, y sobre las declaraciones…_

_-¡Si doctor yo le explicaré todo todo!- _gritó Dell alarmado.

-_Hahahha- _río el doctor –_no es para que se alarme tanto, su amigo ya me explico todo, no es necesario avisarles a las autoridades por un accidente en la cocina._

Dell estaba asombrado, ¿mintió? Bueno, eso era obvio.

-_Ya puede pasar a verle en un momento mas lo daré de alta para que vayan a casa hoy mismo-_ dijo el doctor apuntándole la puerta.

-_Muchas gracias doctor- _respondió el peligris llegando a la puerta. Pudo ver a Kiaito feliz comiendo gelatina de mora azul.

-_¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_ preguntó Dell a diestra y siniestra.

-_¿Hacer que?- _ preguntó el joven que no dejaba de comer -_ ¿Qué no te hace feliz verme vivo? _ Dijo este con tono burlón.

-_¿Por qué le mentiste?, después de todo, es mi culpa que estés aquí- _ dijo cerrando la puerta. El joven dejo el plato en la cómoda y le indicó a Dell que se sentará enseguida.

-_Claro que no, fue un accidente a fin de cuentas. Me alegra que no sucediera nada grave-_ dijo Kiaito sonriendo.

-¿_¡Nada grave!_ – _Gritó Dell –_ casi te mato y ¿¡no es nada grave!- suspiro -_¿estas idiota o te haces? No debiste de asecharme de esa manera._

Kiaito le miró tranquilo –_ mira, se por mi fuera, mentiría a quien sea, golpearía a quien sea eh incluso… mataría quien sea, con tal de que tu seas feliz y no estés preocupado o triste, porque, eso me pone triste a mí también sabes… aun que no te conozco mucho, se que te sientes muy solo, miró a diario los ojos con los que lo ves, me fijo en la tristeza que sientes al verlo con ella, me doy cuenta de como haz sufrido al estar a su lado y solo ser su mejor amigo, aun cuando yo no lo eh vivido se muy bien como te sientes, pero quiero que sepas que… no estas solo Dell, porque, aquí estoy contigo._

El profesor miró a Kiaito con ojos vidriosos –_eres un idiota-_ dijo mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba.


	7. Capitulo 7 Sueños que nunca serán

**Capitulo 7-Sueños que nunca serán alcanzados.**

Las cosas comenzaban a cambiar drásticamente. Ah de ser porque nunca lucharon por sus sueños.

El fumador peli gris llevo al joven a su departamento ya que así sería más fácil cuidarlo porque nadie se acercaba hasta la cima del edificio y mucho menos le hablaban a Dell. El joven se encontraba descansando en cama, el profesor nunca lo dejaría levantarse para nada, le servía cualquier cosa que necesitase lo cual le causaba bastante pena. El dormitorio le parecía bastante acogedor, no tenía muchas cosas además de una notebook sobre una mesilla de noche, unas cuantas flores y fotografías que Haku había puesto para molestar, la cama era bastante cómoda el único defecto que se le podía encontrar era el ligero aroma a cigarrillo y que no había mucha luz pero fuera de eso era completamente acogedora y silenciosa.

-_Listo, aquí te traigo tu té- _ dijo Dell llevando una tasa.

-_Muchas gracias-_ dijo Kiaito mientras la cogía con sus manos –_por cierto, ¿ya llamaste a la directora?_

_-Uhm… no pero lo haré en un momento, además tienes que dormir y descansar mucho, tu no te preocupes por nada-_ dijo cálidamente sonriendo.

-_Sabes… nadie nunca había tenido tantas atenciones conmigo, me siento un tanto raro-_ dijo haciendo un gesto al quemarse la lengua.

-_Olvidemos por un momento el pasado, ya se, ¿te parecería bien que vivamos juntos en este departamento?-_ preguntó esperanzado Dell.

-_Ehh, no quiero molestarte ya que…_

_-No nada, es una orden-_ dijo enfadado –_además ni que fueras que o que- _río un momento –_ bueno ya duérmete que necesitas descansar._

_-Pero, ¿y tu donde dormirás?-_ preguntó Kiaito muy preocupado.

-_No te preocupes, puedo dormir en la sala._

_-Uhm… ¿y si dormimos juntos?-_ dijo entre dientes.

-_Buena idea, así te cuidaré mas, bueno, en fin hasta mañana, tengo algunas planeaciones que hacer y eso- _dijo mientras se llevaba la taza y se iba de la habitación. Kiaito sonrió y se acomodó para dormir.

-_Ok... veamos- _dijo para sí mientras sacaba su celular y colocaba la taza en la mesa. En el celular se veía el nombre –_Meiko_- presionó llamar y espero a que contestarán. Dell no era para nada paciente pero tenía que esperarse –_ no responde- _pensó molesto.

Dell dio vueltas en círculo buscando una respuesta. Antes de que se sentara en el sofá sonó el celular. El número parecía ser desconocido.

-_Dell, ¿eres tú? ¿Estas bien?-_ preguntó agitada la que parecía ser Haku.

-_Si si estoy bien, ¿Qué sucede?_- preguntó preocupado.

-_Me alegro… verás es que la profesora de ingles se volvió loca y seguramente ah de querer matarte._

_-Hahaha, ya sabíamos que estaba loca pero, ¿Por qué dices que me quiere matar? No estoy entendiendo nada._

_-Es que, ella esta celosa de ti porque…- _antes de que Haku alcanzara a contestar se escucho un grito muy agitado –_Haku, ya viene para acá tenemos que escondernos- _Dell tenía los ojos hechos unos grandes platos pero no dijo palabra alguna –_ luego te explico bien, pero por favor, no vengas para acá, y llama a…- _la comunicación se corto drásticamente. Dell no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo, no sabía si llamar a la policía o a los médicos lo único que cruzaba por su mente era el ir al colegio.

Se acerco lenta y sigilosamente a la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió y miró como Kiaito dormía tranquilamente, aun con tantos gritos no se había despertado.

_-Ritsu, Ritsu-_ repetía una y otra vez una voz melodiosa y preocupada –_ Ritsu, tenemos que salir de aquí por favor despierta-_ al escuchar ello solo podía pensar que estaba soñando hasta que sintió algo que le mojaba las mejillas –_Ritsu por favor no te mueras-_ por mas que la joven quisiese hablar no podía articular palabra alguna ni mucho menos moverse o abrir los ojos, escuchaba mucho escandalo y gritos llenos de sufrimiento a la vez que sentía lagrimas caer en sus mejillas –_saldremos juntos de esto-_ dijo la voz mientas sentía como era levantada de lo que parecía ser el suelo, sentía como estaba siendo cargada por esa voz que se movía rápidamente.

Taya cuidaba no caerse con tanta sangre regada en el piso de lo que había sido su salón de clases, cadáveres de sus compañeros estaban en algunos sitios del colegio. Se le rompía el corazón al ver a los que un día fueron sus amigos asesinados brutalmente. Salió del salón y se acercó a la entrada del colegio la cual no mostraba alguna misericordia al tener la puerta cerrada pensó que quizás la directora la tendría pero no tenía tiempo que perder buscándola. Buscó por donde quiera pero solo veía lo mismo una y otra vez, al conserje en el suelo sin cabeza, a la cocinera partida a la mitad en la barra de comida que ahora estaba completamente cubierta por ese líquido carmín. Decidió intentar saltarse por las paredes, pero no lo haría si no podía sacar a Ritsu de allí con el.

-_¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-_ pensó frustrado mientras caminaba al laboratorio. Recordó que el profesor de química les había enseñando que algunas sustancias como el hidrogeno son altamente explosivas si son combinadas con algunos otros elementos y situaciones. Al parecer aun no había pasado el crepúsculo por lo cual era extraño que nadie fuera de la escuela hubiera notado tal situación. A cada paso comenzaba a cansarse, tenía torcido gravemente el tobillo y no podía caminar con facilidad.

-_Solo falta poco Taya, solo un poco mas-_ pensó al ver la puerta del laboratorio tan relativamente cerca.

Recordó esa tarde de receso tan divertida con Ritsu mientras le ayudaba a resolver su tarea de ingles la cuál debía de entregar en la clase que seguía luego del descanso. La joven estaba muy tensa pues no podía entender nada según ella, el joven le explico una y otra ve hasta que lo logró, Ritsu podía describir perfectamente todo lo que estaba en la tarea, el ver sonreír a Ritsu era la mejor recompensa que Taya podría desear.

_-Ritsu, cuando salgamos de esto te confesaré algo que eh querido decirte desde hace mucho- _ dijo intentando animarse –_verás que esto solo será una pequeña pesadilla y que se volverá tan solo un recuerdo._

Sentó a Ritsu en el sillón que solía usar la profesora de química cuando no quería hacer nada. Buscó lo más rápido que pudo lo que necesitaba o creía necesitar para hacer un explosivo o quizás una bomba.

-_Uhmm uhmmm veamos veamos-_ repetía una y otra vez intentando recordar como se hacia.

Recordó que el profesor dejaba siempre un cuaderno con los apuntes para la siguiente clase en el almacén que estaba en el laboratorio. Se acercó a la puerta que estaba cerrada. Acercó su mano a la perilla y de un saltó se alejo de ella al escuchar que algo se había caído dentro del almacén.

-_Pff… vamos Taya como eres miedoso-_ pensó mientras reía.

Abrió la puerta de inmediato para no dejar que el miedo le venciera pero esta vez el miedo tenía razón. La joven profesora de ingles estaba destrozando todo lo que podía con la katana de Gakupo. No pudo evitar el escuchar que Taya había abierto la puerta.


	8. Capitulo 8 Una propuesta indecorosa

Recuerdo cuando desperté muy temprano para jugar con mis muñecas, estaba bastante ansiosa. Había olvidado una de ellas en la sala. Me acerqué a la puerta, oí un ruido que venía de dentro. Eran mis padres, estaban discutiendo; nunca olvidaré lo alterada que sonaba mi madre, le gritaba a mi papá que era imposible que o me casara con alguien que apenas y conocía. Mi papá le le dijo lo necesario que parecía ser ello. Oka-san comenzó a llorar y entre sollozos acepto la propuesto de otou-san luego cambió de parecer y se negó diciendo esto quedó marco en mi como una cicatriz: nuestra hija decidirá con quien se casa o no cuando este enamorada, mientras tanto, si sigues con esta idea ya no viviré contigo y me llevaré a Luka. De inmediato entre en la sala envuelta en lagrimas, les dije que haría tolo lo que quisieran pero que viviéramos juntos.

**Una propuesta indecorosa.**

Desde hace tiempo que conocía a Gaku, era mi compañero de clase, poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo buenos amigos o quizás un poco mas cercanos…

-Luka, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos aquí? No entiendo.

-Sencillo, verás: cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho, como tú y yo, deciden hacer cosas diferentes.

-No te entiendo.

-Tu solo desnúdate, haré todo por ti.

-Pero… eso esta mal, ¿para que quieres que me desnude?-

-Por que… por que… ahh ya nada.

Sin duda alguna fui una niña precoz, obligué a Gaku a hacer cosas que no deseaba, porque no sabía como atarlo a mí. Al pasar los años conocí a un montón de chicos, siempre cortejándome. De alguna manera, disfrutaba el coquetearlos y luego cortarles las alas, ellos ya sabían que solo tenía ojos para una persona.

-Verás es que… yo.

-¿Ehh?

-¡Me gustas mucho!

-Huy, lo siento Miku-o pero esto es imposible.

-No lo es, por favor dame una oportunidad.

-Pensé que seríamos amigos, que mal que esto termine así.

Por la misma razón, nunca tuve amigos. Los chicos solo se acercaban a mi con intenciones cotidianas y típicas (pretendiéndome), y amigas… no era una historia muy distinta.

-Oye, ¿y que pasó con la zorra de Luka?

-Se dice que ya le rompió el corazón a otro de la clase.

-Por favor, ¿para que se hace del rogar? Todos saben que Kamui nunca le corresponderá.

-¿Por qué?

-Todos saben que él pretende a Honne.

-¡¿A Honne? Wow, no me esperaba que fuera de esos. Pobre tarada.

-Se escucha algo en el cubículo, ¿Quién esta allí?

Si, allí estaba yo.

-Discúlpanos, no era enserio lo que dijimos, ¿verdad amiga?

-Obvio no, ¿Cómo creíste que nosotras diríamos cosas así?

Desde ese día ya nadie decía o hablaba sobre las sospechas de Gaku. Las chicas salieron golpeadas del baño e incluso se cambiaron de colegio. Me repugnaba la idea de que Gaku fuera… así.

Normalmente estaba sola, estudiando ingles excepto cuando estaba con Gaku aprendiendo kendo, pero el pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con el neurótico de Dell. Nunca lo eh soportado, pero no discutía con el frente a Gaku, no debía de molestarlo por tan poca cosa como lo era el loco esquizofrénico de Honne. Solo había alguien que me hacia perder la paciencia mas rápido, si, tenían que ser hermanos.

-Oye Lu-chan, ¿me ayudas con mi trabajo de mate?

-¡Ya te eh dicho que no me llames así! Para ti soy Megurine, es más, ¡ni me hables!

-Pero Lu-chan, no entiendo como se hace esto.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Lu-chan! ¡Por favor ayúdame!

Ese día la estúpida homo lo repitió una y otra vez, siempre que iba a darle su merecido llegaba su mejor amiga Meiko a protegerla. Sentía tanto asco al verlas juntas, casi quería devolver la comida al ver a esas malditas lesbianas enfermas.

Me gradué como maestra de ingles para así poder entrar a trabajar en la misma escuela donde Gaku sería profesor "mucho mas tiempo juntos" pensé, hasta que descubrí que la enferma de Meiko sería la directora, y los homo hermanos profesores de química. Era cómodo trabajar allí, los estudiantes eran muy educados y todo eso, hacían cualquier cosa que yo les pidiera así que no había ningún problema.

Pero me cruzaba a menudo con las profesorcitos de química y la directora se creía mi jefa.

Al pasar unos meses decidí poner en marcha mi plan maestro.

-Gaku… ¿me llevas a mi casa por favor? Es que, no quiero que me suceda algo malo.

-Ahh, claro Luka.

Luego solo tendría que… conquistarlo.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar un trago?

-Vale.

Sin duda alguna el truco mas viejo de todos pero sabía que el inocente de Gaku caería fácilmente, ¿Por qué imaginaría que su prometida le podría afrodisiacos en el trago además de un montón de sustancias vuela mentes? Sencillo.

-Ven Gaku, ya sabes que lo deseamos.

-Luka esto esta mal…

-No, claro que no, esta vez no sucederá lo que cuando éramos niños.

-Ven lindo.

Y entre abrazos y besos se fue dando la situación. A la mañana siguiente el tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, y una conciencia sucia, sin duda el ingenuo pretendía se casto hasta el matrimonio con la persona que amara, y aun que no lo quisiera aceptar esa persona no era yo.

Fueron pasando los días, me hice alrededor de 20 pruebas de embarazo, todas salían negativas, ¿ahora que debía de hacer? ¿De donde sacaría un hijo? Al pensar ellos me sentí una idiota. Recordé a todo el kilo de seguidores que tenía, seguro que cualquiera de ellos desearía tener de todo conmigo. Visité al medio hermano de Gaku que era director de otro colegio, salí con el unas cuantas veces, no batallé mucho para lograr mi cometido, simplemente utilicé el mismo método. El pobrecito se sentía muy avergonzado de lo sucedido, le dije que no le diría a nadie si prometía irse del país y no volver nunca mas, accedió a mi idea, no le eh vuelto a ver el rostro pálido desde entonces.

Una vez más me hice la prueba de embarazo, el resultado era positivo, mi cometido pronto se cumpliría.

Gaku parecía feliz con la idea, seguramente ya podríamos vivir juntos.

Mis suegros se enfadaron, pero no les quedaba de otra que aceptar la situación y acelerar nuestro matrimonio "pan comido" pensé.

Hasta que, una pequeño problema se tenía que cruzar en el camino.

– _yo también e estado enamorado de Dell, y de alguna manera, lo sigo estando. Pero no quiero que el lo sepa lo mejor es que cada quien tome su propio rumbo, no quiero lastimarlo con mis inseguridades y muchos menos deseo que sufra a causa de mis padres y de la sociedad. Ella ah sido mi prometida desde que éramos niños. Siento algo muy fuerte por ella pero… no como pareja sino como una hermana menor, y con lo del embarazo las cosas se complicaron aun más._

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero, luego de que me descontrolé, ya no habría vuelta atrás "pronto se tragará sus sentimientos repugnantes" dije para mi deseando desquitar mi ira con la katana de Gakupo. Me dirigí al salón donde daría clases, destruí el pomo de la puerta y pronto comenzaría mi festival. Comencé a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra contra cualquiera de mis alumnos ya no me importaba nadie ni nada. Al matar a lo que parecía ser el 100% de mis alumnos, comencé con los demás. Me dirigí a todos los salones uno por uno con la misma táctica, nadie se defendía, ya sabían que el iría peor, además, nadie aparte de Gakupo me ganaba con la katana pero el pobrecito estaba encerrado con el par de enfermas mentales. Luego de terminar con toda la escuela, solo quedaban cuatro personas vivas allí. Fui al salón de maestros, estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta cuando pensé "ahh, el estúpido de Honne" corrí lo mas rápido que pude al laboratorio, no había nadie. Al no poder encontrar alma alguna decidí ir a la bodega y revisar las cosas que había allí, como siempre eh odiado la química no tenía idea de para que servirían.

Destruí todo lo que podía, ya estaba cansada, me recosté un poco y me quedé dormida.

En mi sueño, recordé lo triste que había sido mi vida, empeñada completamente a vivir con mis padres que, seguramente estarían triste al saber todo lo que había hecho. Pensé en todas las cosas que algún día quise hacer, seguramente pronto destruiría todo lo que construí luego me suicidaría o algo mas patético, quedar en la cárcel, ya no tenía idea de que demonios estaba haciendo con mi vida, antes lo veía todo tan claro, lindo y sencillo que no batallaba en pensar en lo que seguiría pero ahora, ya no había vuelta atrás. Imaginé el presente que tanto deseaba, estar casada con Gakupo, vivir con mis padres… y… y… ¡¿Qué mas? Osea, ¿eso era lo único que quería? ¿Nada más? Sentía que faltaba algo, no tenia idea de que, aun con ese presente falso algo faltaba ero "¿¡que será eso?".

Me levanté enfadada dispuesta a continuar, levanté la katana y comencé a golpear los microscopios bien guardados hasta que mire atrás. "Taya Soune" pensé, lo miré durante un pequeño momento contemplando al que alguna vez fue mi alumno favorito, siempre puntual y educado, hacia las tareas, los trabajos completamente, ayudaba a sus compañeros a comprender las cosas eh incluso a la alumna mas estúpida que alguna vez habría conocido con la cual se veía un lazo muy fuerte del cual estaba… celosa. Voltee sonriente, corrí hacia el y lo tiré en el suelo, el pobre parecía muy espantado y no podía quietarme de encima ya que su fuerza no se lo permitía, reí.

-_Soune, te daré una oportunidad de vivir ya que solo aparentaste que te matará-_

Taya no decía ni una sola palabra, pero escuchaba atentamente forcejeando intentando zafarse.

-_Dime, ¿Cómo se le dice a las uñas de las manos cuando están de color rosa?_

No parecía querer decir nada.

-_Creo que no me entendiste._

Tomé su mano derecha, la acerqué a la katana y le fui quitando sus uñas una por una, la sangre se derramaba sin parar pero extrañamente, Taya no decía ni una sola palabra, tenía gesto de sufrimiento total pero aun así, no hacia ruido alguno.

-_Descríbeme el gesto que hacen las personas cuando están tristes pero no lloran?_

Taya seguía mudo completamente, me reí y le golpee el rostro con mi mano, acerque la katana y le hice una hermosa sonrisa, para que aun que no hablara por lo menos sonriera. Taya estaba apunto de gritar, pero seguía sin hacerlo, la sangre le cubría la mayor arte de su torso, parecía haber perdido la movilidad de su mano derecha a causa del dolor, ya me estaba cansando de estar encima de el.

-_¿Cómo se llama el hueso de la pierna?-_

No dijo nada como ya esperaba. Me levanté y rápidamente le rompí la pierna con el mango de la katana. Esta sería su última oportunidad para hablar.

-_Ya me cansaste, tienes esta última oportunidad, ¿¡que será eso que me falta?_

Esta vez el rió.

-_Corazón._


	9. Capitulo 9 Final

Capitulo corazón no para de girar.

A veces, soñamos con el mundo perfecto lleno de esperanzas y fantasías que pesamos nunca se harán realidad, ¿en que momento dejamos de creer? ¿En que momento perdimos esa esperanza inocente que nunca paraba de gritarnos ser mejores?, crecemos, y vamos cambiando pero, ¿eso significa que debemos de dejar nuestros sueños y perder nuestra inocencia por lo que piensen los demás?

Corría sin parar, se encontraba muy asustado, esa llamada debía de significar algo, necesitaba comprobarlo pronto. La noche, las tinieblas que comenzaban acechando la ciudad

La escala se veía completamente oscura, la puerta principal estaba cerrada, no quedaba más que saltarse por la gran valla, la cual era ligeramente difícil. No se podía ver nada dentro, las luces no estaban encendidas.

-Quizá el velador se fue- pensó el peligris

Lo único que tenía en mente era ir a la sala de profesores a la cual se encamino. El pasillo tenía un extraño charco, se agachó y lo tocó, no podía creerlo, era sangre.

-¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!- pensó asustado

Decidió apresurarse a su destino.

-¡Basta ya!- gritaba el pelimorado protegiendo a la directora y a la profesora.

-¡Ja! ¿Por qué habría de escucharte?- dijo la pelirosa dejando ver la katana.

-Este problema es entre nosotros dos, nadie mas tiene la culpa- dijo el profesor acercándose a la pelirosa.

-¡Gaku! ¡No!- gritaba la peligris.

-Ha, ya veo, te quieres hacer el valiente, no te daré el gusto- dijo la pelirosa moviendo la katana en dirección a la pierna del pelimorado.

-¿Cómo?- frunció el ceño -¿de que…?- el pelimorado no terminó la frase al sentir rara la pierna. La pelirosa lanzó una carcajada al ver al pelimorado caer. Gakupo no podía levantarse, su pierna no se lo permitía.

-Gaku… maldita "#$%&/(-gritó la directora que corrió hacia Luka y le regalo un puñetazo en el rostro. Luka tocó su mejilla y miró a la castaña con odio.

-¡Ya verás!- gritó esta, se lanzó a la directora. Comenzaron a revolcarse en el suelo mientras se golpeaban mutuamente. La peligris aprovechó y se acercó a la katana.

-No, eso si que no- dijo Luka quitándose a Meiko y tomando la katana.

-Vamos Luka, todavía podemos remediar este error- dijo el pelimorado sin poder levantarse.

-Hahaha, ¿quieres volver al pasado?, no… prefiero este presente- dijo la pelirosa rompiéndole la pierna a Gakupo en su totalidad. Gakupo gritó de dolor.

Haku levantó a Meiko –tenemos que avisar a la policía- dijo la peligris- pero…- no articuló palabra alguna al ver a Dell entrando en la escena.

-Ho, ya esta aquí, la parejita de enfermos- dijo la pelirosa.

-Haku, Meiko, llamen a la policía- dijo el peligris con aire heroico.

-Vale- dijeron las dos a unísono saliendo de la sala de profesores.

-¿También tu te crees héroe no?- rió la pelirosa

-No se trata de eso, ya para con esta niñería- dijo el peligris subiendo las mangas de su camisa.

-Ya veremos- dijo la pelirosa corriendo hacia Dell. Zarandeó la katana en dirección a su cabeza, Dell detuvo la afilada arma con sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a sangrar con el solo rose del arma.

Gakupo miraba la escena con impotencia, se arrastró hacia la pared y tomó uno de los cuadros de la sala y se preparó para lanzarlo. Dell empujó la katana a su izquierda y le dio un cabezazo a Luka. Esta se enfado y zarandeó una vez mas la katana que terminó enterrada en el hombro izquierdo de Dell, este frunció el ceño pero no emitió sonido de dolor.

-Ahora si, ¿Dónde esta tu tonto Gaku cuando lo necesitas?, allí tirado, tan inútil como siempre- dijo la pelirosa con rabia.

Gakupo comenzaba a enfadarse cada vez mas y más al ver como Luka lastimaba a Dell, colocó el cuadro que había tomado debajo de un sillón lo resbaló en dirección a Luka.

-Creo que hay viene- dijo Dell sonriendo.

El sillón golpeó a Luka y la lanzó fuera de la sala. Dell se sacó la katana y corrió a levantar a Gakupo.

-¿Todavía no te desmayas?- le dijo el peligris con aire burlón al pelimorado.

-No, ¿y tú?- respondió riendo.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Dell mientras cargaba a Gakupo lo cual no aguantaría mucho por su herida. Temblaba cada vez más y más pero no bajaría a Gakupo hasta que salieran de allí. Dell se apresuró, mira su alrededor pero Luka no estaba por ninguna parte esto el permitió ir hacia la puerta de entrada del colegio.

La policía ya había llegado. Entraron rápidamente en el colegio al igual que los paramédicos.

-Ya todo esta controlado- dijo Gakupo aun en los brazos de Dell – ya bájame.

-Hahaha, ¿no te gusta sentirte como una princesa?- dijo Dell riéndose.

-Depende- dijo el pelimorado.

-¿Depende de que?- preguntó Dell

-Solamente lo seré si tú eres mi príncipe- dijo Gakupo con total seriedad. Dell se sonrojó.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó mientras el pelimorado reía.

-¿Qué será de nosotros luego de esto?- preguntó el peligris –supongo que…- el peligris no terminó de hablar al ser callado por la boca de Gakupo el cual le besaba.

Paso una semana. El joven Dell se encontraba aun en l hospital junto a Gakupo ya que ninguno de los dos se había curad en su totalidad, o eso es lo que decía el enfermero Kiaito que se ocupaba de ellos. Meiko también fue llevada al hospital, pero se curó pronto por los cuidados de Haku, las cuales estaban planeando su boda próxima. El colegio había sido cerrado, las muertes de todos esos chicos eran lamentables, los padres de familia intentaron buscar un culpable, pero la policía nunca dio con Luka la cual desapareció luego del incidente. Además de los profesores, solo fue encontrada una jovencita que estaba en coma en el laboratorio junto al cuerpo de un estudiante que había sido asesinado de la manera mas horrible que se pueda imaginar. Ella despertó luego de unos días, peor no recordaba nada de lo sucedió, al parecer, al ver a su amigo de esa manera tuvo un choque mental muy fuerte el cual le causó amnesia. Los padres de la joven nunca aparecieron ya que había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca se le fue notificado a la jovencita por temor a lastimarla.

Los profesores decidieron rentar un departamento mas grande en el cual pudieran vivir todos, inclusive Kiaito que ahora se encargaría de Ritsu, el cual comenzó a estudiar para convertirse en profesor como sus amigos. Pero ahora se encargaría de la mayor enseñanza que alguien puede ofrecer, sería padre y para ello requería ser: un gran maestro.

FIN

En esta historia quería dar mi punto de vista sobre las manera de expresar amor, porque pienso que con tal de dar amor, ¿acaso importa si es mujer o hombre?, debemos de respetar a los que son distintos a nosotros, primeramente por solidaridad porque todos somos diferentes y adema son hacen daño a nadie así que comienza a vivir y deja vivir.


End file.
